The invention has particular application as an athletic support device for protecting the ankle and Achilles tendon from injury or increased injury during sports activities. The invention readily conforms to the ankle to provide a custom fit, and is relatively thin and lightweight. Moreover, the invention is quickly and easily custom molded to suit the particular wearer.
Athletes and other active persons commonly suffer slight to moderate sprains of the anterior talofibular ligament at the interior margin of the lateral malleolus. In such cases, it is essential to brace the ankle in such a way as to substantially stabilize the ankle against eversion and inversion while permitting dorsiflexion and planoflexion necessary for participation in sports, normal walking, and other exercise.
The present invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a brace to the ankle. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit spreads contact between the brace and the ankle over a wider surface area. The invention permits application of an ankle brace to a body part in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a rigid ankle brace which holds the shape of the molded brace to a high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to achieve curing. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the brace into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but in practice the resin in or on the brace will typically be activated by dipping in water.